


A Walk in NYC

by r2mich2



Series: r2mich2's The Avengers Request Fanfics (2012 series) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Outdated Fanfiction, Written in 2012, mentions of Howard Stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2mich2/pseuds/r2mich2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides Tony needs to get out of Stark Tower and the two go for a walk together. (It wasn't meant to be a date, he swears it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in NYC

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. This is just another fic I wrote by request in 2012 for The Avengers when the movie came out. I'm moving everything over to the A03 since I never had these over here. Hope you guys dont mind how things are a little bit ooc. It's cute either way.
> 
> Enjoy!

After around the third time of waking up next to Tony, having him curled up happily in his arms from a previous night of bright lights and drunken stupor…Steve began to wonder where their relationship was beginning to head.  
  
Steve was always the one keeping Tony out of trouble when he started drinking, and even on the battlefield Steve was looking out for the Stark. Maybe it was something about protecting whatever little connection he had left?  
  
It was when the dummy-head genius was standing across from him on the other side of the bar that the question popped out. He didn't know where it came from, what it was really inspired by, or what to do after he asked it but go hide in a corner and pray the Hulk smashed him into pulp before Tony could respond.  
  
"Do you want to go out?" It wasn't specific. It wasn't meant to be a date. It was just this little question that could be taken any which way you wanted to take it. It was simple and innocent really. Roommates asked each other that all the time and they were constantly sharing the same room right?  
  
Tony stared back at him for a moment before hiding the smirk that threatened to touch his lips. "Sure, Cap. What were you thinking? Trip to the museum so you could see something familiar?" Tony joked, taking a sip from his ginger ale. (The bubbly taste made the buzz go away.)  
  
Steve shrugged, knowing not where he was going to go with this whole 'going out' thing. He didn't really want to contribute anymore and say that he sort of wanted to take Tony out on an 'old fashioned' forties style date. He didn't really know what would be acceptable for Tony…  
  
The billionaire didn't seem to care as he placed his empty soda can back on the bar and stepped around it, taking hold of one of Steve's wrists and dragging him along. "Let's just go out then. It is going out of course." Tony said, leading him to the elevator where they traveled downwards towards the first floor.  
  
The super soldier was rather concerned considering Tony would throw around a few derogatory comments before ever really agreeing to anything. Though he had, it still felt wrong. Tony was being…mischievous.  
  
That was usually never a good thing.  
  
Steve tried to put it aside, following after Tony as they both grabbed their coats. It was beginning to come around to winter and snow was becoming more and more of a possibility. Steve slowly began dreading the day the white stuff would start falling, knowing that memories of the war would start tearing at him like the claws of the devil.  
  
They both headed out into the chilly late November air, walking down the street like any other individual. New York was bustling with energy yet at the same time it felt serene walking in the crowd, blending in even with their identities. It felt good to sort of blend into the picture and act like normal everyday people for once.  
  
"So," Tony started, his eyes searching up the sides of a few buildings. "Do you want to talk?" He asked, hands placed in his pockets as white chilly air billowed around his cheeks from exhaling. Steve was mesmerized by the hot air, watching as Tony's cheeks reddened in the cold and his face got paler. Instinctively Steve moved closer, rather willing to share his body heat with the smaller man.  
  
Steve shrugged. "It's been a while since I've really got to walk around out here and enjoy it." He stated, trying not to get caught up staring at Tony's lips whenever he let out a deep breath.  
  
Tony nodded his head, giving Steve a short glance before looking back towards the city. "Even when it's 60 years into the future?" He asked, his shoulders stiffening as a cool breeze blew through the street, sending hair flying out of control and stinging the skin of faces.  
  
"It's not so different. It looks different and the people aren't the same but there's still the city rhythm." Steve admitted, looking away from Tony as a few police cars drove down the street, sirens blaring. Part of him wanted to rush towards the scene of the crime but little things weren't meant for Captain America to fix. It was just the big stuff he was meant to take care of. It still didn't mean Steve Rogers didn't jump to the rescue whenever the time called.  
  
Apparently he'd been staring at the cars pass for too long because he felt Tony's hand curl into his own and their touching fingers began to lace together as they both sought out for warmth. When Steve turned his head back to look at the owner of the hand he found that the windblown Tony Stark was smirking at him. "Can't be a hero every day, Capsicle." Tony spoke, the words flowing off his tongue like silk. It was just too sickeningly sweet.  
  
Soon they had begun walking again, fingers still interlaced as they walked. Eventually they came across the park, leading Tony and Steve to walk through the leafless trees. They didn't talk for a little while and when they did it was to make a few short comments on something they'd seen or remark on something they'd just remembered or thought of.  
  
It was sort of surreal for Steve considering just asking Tony to go out brought him to a nice walk in the chilly November air that took them around the park. Eventually they stopped for a while, sitting at a bench and watching as children rushed around in the grass, trying to gain their parents attention or impress another kid.  
  
"Kids…" Steve sympathized, knowing exactly the feeling. They were all trying desperately to impress their parents or friends, trying to be perfect and do everything right. One kid was even running around with a makeshift Captain America shield and the other acting as if he were the Hulk. One had a foam hammer, waving it around like the Hulk. A younger sister insisted she be the Black widow while the twin of one of the boys shot arrows. Though there wasn't an Iron Man imitator in sight…  
  
Tony shook his head, leaning back into the bench. "They're odd." He finally stated, granting him the real Captain America's attention. "Do you ever want kids?" Steve asked out of the blue, intrigued by the reaction he'd had.  
  
The genius granted him a look that said 'why bother' and rolled his eyes. "I'm not ever going to be a good father figure. I didn't have a good one to learn from." He said, looking at the kids all playing until their parents started pulling them away. It reminded them almost of all the times when the Avengers couldn't get together for a night of partying. All of them being torn apart slowly bit by bit…  
  
Steve couldn't believe what he'd heard. "What was so bad about Howard?" To be the honest shared striking similarities to his son…in a lot of ways.  
  
Tony gave him a long hard look. "See you missed the years where he was a terrible father. It was all work and no quality time with Anthony. So," He paused, looking towards the children trying to drag against their parents. "I promise never to have kids if it means I will end up giving them even less attention than my father did to me."  
  
He tried not to believe it but at the same time, Steve knew that Howard was obsessed with his work. But…would Howard have passed over his own son just to work as determined as he did? It was sort of hard to really think about considering he was staring right at the product of it.  
  
Though, it did explain a whole lot about Tony's personality. Daddy issues made a lot of sense.  
  
"Sorry." Steve apologized, looking back to the field now empty of super hero imitators. "I didn't think Howard would have done that…well, not directly at least." Steve sighed, glancing at Tony to see what his reaction was.  
  
Tony didn't seem to have a reaction though. He only stared at the ground. "It's fine, Cap. I'm used to people thinking that." He stood, hands in his pockets as he looked around the park once more. Steve stood also, towering over the shorter man as he stuck out his hand expectantly.  
  
It took him a minute but Tony eventually placed his hand in Steve's, rolling his eyes and smirking. "You're pushier than you look, considering you're a pushover." Tony pointed out as they began walking back.  
  
Steve shrugged in response, smiling at the comment. He was only a push over for Tony and the genius probably knew that by then too. "Whatever you say, Stark."  
  
The remainder of their walk back was silent, though not sparing the few glances and Steve's arm wrapping around Tony's shoulders when he began shivering from the breeze. The super soldier hated the cold but he'd rather face his fears than have Tony suffer.  
  
Once they reached the Stark Tower again, Tony stopped right in front of the doors and gave Steve a look that seemed like he knew something he shouldn't. There was that mysterious mischievous nature that Tony had been hiding earlier.  
  
"So since this was a date, I think you owe me a kiss." He spoke, pink lips forming the words with a sly grin. Steve seemed to go even paler, staring down at the philanthropist in shock. It was supposed to be a date but he was never supposed to know about that…  
  
"What?" Steve asked, confused by the statement. But that wasn't long before Tony grabbed hold of Steve's jacket collar, pulled him down the best he could, and gave him a kiss right on the lips. It was short and only lasted around half a minute or so but when Steve was finally released he didn't see Tony anywhere but through the already open door.  
  
…so with the changing of time came the changing of Steve's interests. That was why he'd stare at Tony so much. That's why he was obliged to take care of him…  
  
Oh now it all made sense.  
  
Now it all came together like the pieces of a puzzle. But there was one missing piece.  
  
Where was Tony?  
  
In moments Steve was rushing inside the building shouting for Tony to slow down and talk to him but for the next few hours Steve didn't find the man anywhere. When he finally did show up though, Steve made sure to keep the little escapee in his arms as tight as he could hold without hurting the man.


End file.
